


Christmas by Freddie and Roger

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Care, Christmas, M/M, Marriage Proposal, again....., my two loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Freddie and Roger celebrate the first Christmas together.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 6





	Christmas by Freddie and Roger

Tired Roger got out of the taxi. He just returned from an unexpected departure. He had to do important things. It was Christmas, 3pm. Although Roger bought presents as usual a month earlier, he thought Freddie had prepared nothing for dinner. He thought they would spend the day together just eating leftovers from the fridge. He entered the house. He was suddenly raised from the ground and hugged.  
"Roggie, honey, you are finally here." Happy Freddie tightly embraced his beloved. "  
"Hello Darling."  
"Come on. You have to take a bath. I have a suit for you. Guests come at six."  
"What, guests?"  
"For Christmas dinner, honey. Forgot?  
"Not only I thought you didn't prepare anything and we'll be just the two of you. The Parsis probably don't celebrate Christmas. And because of this stupid trip I didn't have time for anything"  
Freddie understood everything. He stroked his beloved's hair.  
"They don't celebrate Christmas, baby. But I know you love it. It's our first Christmas together and I wanted to make you happy."  
Roger snuggled into him. After a moment Freddie released him.  
"Go to the bathroom. I will come soon"  
Roger obediently went undressed and went into the tub. After a moment Freddie came in and sat down behind him. They sat hugged.  
"I missed you."  
"Me too"  
They washed each other and waited for guests. They celebrated in a family atmosphere until midnight. When the guests went they sat down tired on the sofa  
"Thank you Freddie for everything. You gave me a beautiful surprise."  
"I have one more. Close your eyes"  
Roger closed his eyes. After a while, he opened them at Freddie's request. The elder was kneeling in front of him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Look up baby."  
"Mistletoe"  
"Yes. I know you become my boyfriend in January this year. But I love you the most in the world. Will you marry me?"  
"Yes," Roger could feel the tears running down his cheeks.  
Freddie kissed him and wiped his tears with long fingers.  
"Merry Christmas my love."

**Author's Note:**

> As a Catholic, not living in England, I was afraid to write this story. I know Freddie celebrated Christmas with friends. I'm not sure if Roger did it too. However, everything is possible in stories.  
> Merry Christmas everyone.


End file.
